Moving On
by I D I V I N E I
Summary: Opposites attract! Or so they say. Flashy Grimmjow and mediocre Ichigo are a couple, Grimmjow leaves poor Ichigo feeling insecure as ever as he non-stop flirts with girls in Ichigo's face. One day, Grimmjow makes a big mistake. Will Ichigo forgive him like always, or will stranger Shiro claim his heart? Rated M, AU. BIG WARNING HERE Yaoi(boy on boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first boyXboy story EVER so if you don't like boyXboy, please don't read this! Also, please understand if some of my grammar is wrong! Feel free to tell me the mistakes I've made so I can improve! So, hope you enjoy! -Divine**

Blahblahblah = speaking

_Blahblahblah = _thoughts

…

**Chapter One**

"Ne, Ichigo, how about we take a little trip to the beach this summer? It's not like you have anything to do anyways." Grimmjow asked, flopping onto the others' bed. School was just out for the summer, and instead of sprinting to game centers like the rest of their classmates, the two decided to go to the red head's house for some quality time. After all, it wasn't everyday where he got the house all to himself.

"Why, so I can watch you hook up with random chicks in my face? No." Ichigo sighed; Grimmjow was quite popular among the ladies, and flirted with them relentlessly in front of Ichigo, while Ichigo was just your average male. It made him feel pretty insecure at times, but the older male always reassured him with lots of amazing sex, worked every time.

"What? C'mon Ichi. I _promise_ I won't go chasing some girl this time, and I thought I'd made it clear enough already," Grimmjow caught hold of Ichigo's hand and pulled him down onto the bed, "You're the only one for me."

The berry turned bright red, "S-shut up, baka." He pushed the other away, "Fine. I'll go to your stupid beach thing."

"You're awesome. Love ya, Ichi." Grimmjow pulled the other close again and squeezed him tight.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ichigo was fuming. Here he was, sitting on the shores of Karakura's famous beach, known for the large amount of teens that gathered here during holidays. The sun was scorching his poor back, and that bastard Grimmjow broke his promise. _Again._ He was surrounded by screaming girls, and looked like he was enjoying every second of it. Their eyes met for a brief second, and that idiot actually winked at him. He honestly didn't know why they were even going out. He loved Grimmjow more than anything, but Ichigo couldn't help but wonder, was Grimmjow only playing with him? He never seemed to take any interest in him aside from having sex. His heart broke when he thought about Grimmjow hating him, or if he wanted to break up with him. Still, it was a miracle when they even started going out in the beginning, mediocre Ichigo with popular Grimmjow. He was so lost in thought; he didn't notice somebody approaching him.

"Hey there,"

Shocked, Ichigo jerked his head right, where the source of the sound was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to say hey."

"Oh, uh…Hi." The person that stood before him was actually quite a sight. He looked exactly like the carrot top himself, except a hell of a lot paler. He also had the most exotic gold on black eyes he'd ever seen. His physique rivaled Grimmjow's, and that made him squirm a bit.

"You here alone?"

_Oh god, please no._

"Um, no, I'm actually here with my boyfriend." Ichigo replied, mentally wishing he would just go away.

"That him right there?" He jerked his chin towards Grimmjow, "He doesn't seem to be a very good one. Name's Shiro." The albino held out his hand.

The red head just snorted, "Ichigo." Taking the others hand in his, he lifted himself up.

"So, Ichigo, you wanna go somewhere?"

Ichigo hesitated, searching the beach for Grimmjow. He was secretly hoping that Grimmjow would come up and tell Shiro to back off. When he miraculously located the blue haired man out of a gazillion others, he was…what the hell was he doing?! Grimmjow was standing face to face with a red head with long hair and a huge chest.

_Get away from him! _He screamed in his mind.

What confused him was that the girl was leaning in towards Grimmjow's face, and the other wasn't doing anything about it, and before Ichigo knew it, they were kissing.

Somewhere deep down, Ichigo had always known this would happen one day, but never did he think that it would come so fast. Tears were already rushing down his face like a stream

_Why? Was I not good enough? If he hated me, why couldn't he have just said so?!_

As soon as he'd finished the thought, a hand covered his eyes gently.

"It's better not to watch." It was Shiro. He'd somehow caught sight of Grimmjow too.

"I-I wanna l-leave." He sputtered, removing the hand from his eyes and wiping his tears, "Just g-get me out of h-here."

"A'ight. Your wish is my command, king."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy this one! :D (Warning YAOI) -Divine**

Blahblahblah = talking

_Blahblahblah = thoughts_

**…**

**Chapter Two**

"This is really not my place to ask, but what's with that boyfriend o' yers?" Shiro asked, folding both arms together and leaning back in his chair.

Shiro had been a real gentleman and had taken him to a café and calmed him down.

"Uh, well, y'know," Ichigo struggled for the right words, "He was real good with the ladies and I just…" He finally gave up, throwing his hands up in a frustrated manner, heaving a loud sigh.

"Alright, King. I get it." Shiro laughed, putting his hands up in a 'woah-calm-down' sort of way.

Ichigo eyed him, "Why do you keep calling me King anyways?"

"Well, you did just order me to get you out of there."

"I did not order you." He replied, air-quoting the word 'order'.

"You didn't look like you would've taken no for an answer." Shiro shrugged.

Although it seemed impossible at the moment, Ichigo laughed. Even though he had just met the guy, hanging around him just seemed so…easy.

_I'm not even able to relax this much when I'm with Grimmjow._

At the thought of Grimmjow, his heart constricted. Grimmjow had cheated on him. Cheated on him by kissing some stupid bimbo. _That bastard. _Anger welled up inside him. Grimmjow had always been selfish. He'd embarrassed Ichigo once on one of their dates too. Just the thought of it made Ichigo tremble with anger.

_"Grimmjow-kun~ Let's hang out after school today, okay?" A female classmate asked._

_"Sorry, no can do. I got a date with the berry." He grinned back, jerking his chin towards Ichigo._

_"Ehhhhhh? Why are you wasting your time with someone like him? Ne ne, Grimmjow-kun hang out with me~" The girl whined, clinging to his arm. _

_While Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking down the street, the girl ended up coming with them, whining the whole way about how Ichigo was "plain", "normal", and that "Grimmjow would be so much happier with her instead." Ichigo really wanted to slap the bitch upside the head and tell her to shut the hell up, but as usual, he didn't. Somewhere along the walk, Ichigo had been pushed to the back, with the whiny girl clutching his boyfriend's arm in the front. He was so angry. Angry at himself for letting it happen, angry at the girl because she and Grimmjow looked so much better together than he and Grimmjow, and he was angry at Grimmjow for not pushing her away. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice there was a brick in front of him foot, and he tripped over it. Face bright red, he stumbled to his feet, with the girl full-blown laughing, and Grimmjow snickering silently. His eyes stung while tears threatened to flow._

_"See? Grimmjow-kun, he's such a klutz! Why do you even like him?"_

_Grimmjow stared at him, not even bothering to help him up, "Ichigo, you're making a scene, hurry up and get up." He paused for a while, "You know what? Uh, Ichigo, you should actually go home first."_

_"W-what?" He stammered, but he was too late. Grimmjow and the girl were already out of sight, leaving him there, with tears rushing down his face, and his clothes dirtied._

"Hello, earth to Ichigo. What's wrong with you?"

Shiro's deep baritone brought him back.

"Oh, I was uh, thinking."

"'Bout yer little blue haired boyfriend?" Shiro asked.

"His name is Grimmjow, and he's-" _Not my boyfriend._

Shiro raised his eyebrows.

"I don't really know what we are after uh, that."

"Right. You wanna come over?" Shiro asked suddenly.

Ichigo almost choked. "What? We just met. How do I know you're not some weird, crazy guy who lures his victims in then has his way with them?"

"Heh, I ain't a rapist." The albino snickered.

"Well, that's reassuring." The smaller male rolled his eyes.

"Hey Shiro,"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Oh well, that's easy."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm in love with ya, King."

…

**ASDFGHKKHBJ. Chapter two = FINISHED.**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes/shortness Dx Thank you guys so much for reading this! I shall have chapter three up and at 'em in no time. c: -Divine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, it's Divine here, thank you so much for the positive feedback! I appreciate it! Orz Now, I shall not delay you any longer. I present you, CHAPTER THREE. Only a teeny ShiroXIchi action here, blink and you'll miss it :D just…buildin' up the plot ;D - Divine**

Blahblahblah = talking

_Blahblahblah = thoughts _

**…**

**Chapter Three**

_"Hey Shiro,"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why are you being so nice?"_

_"Oh well, that's easy."_

_"Why?"_

_"'Cause I'm in love with ya, King."_

_Shiro leaned in close, "Be mine, King. I'll never hurt you."_

_"W-wha, Shiro, s-stop!"_

_"Be mine, King."_

_Shiro leaned in and planted a gentle kiss onto Ichigo's lips, and-_

"AGHHHHHHH!"

THUD!

"Argh, what the-"

Ichigo woke with his head throbbing. He'd fallen off his bed. And what was with that dream?! He shook the thought from his head, Grimmjow was his boy- Wait, what was with _that_ thought?! What was wrong with him? Last night certainly had a really big effect on him, but he would worry about all that later. Now, he was hungry as hell and wanted his pancakes.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu cried up the stairs.

"Coming, coming!" He yelled back. He tugged on his clothes, and headed down the stairs.

As soon as he hit the first floor, a rocket of human flesh hurtled towards him, and knocked the wind out of him.

"GOATFACE, WHAT THE HELL?!" The red head cried out, struggling within his father's bear hug.

"ICHIGOOOO, MY SON! DID YOU MISS DADDY, YUZU, AND KARIN WHILE WE WERE GONE?!" Isshin cried.

"Dad, get off him. He can barely breathe." Karin said coldly, giving her father a hard kick to the shin.

"H-HEHEH, N-NICE KICK, KARIN! DADDY IS P-PROUD!"

Oblivious to all the ruckus, Yuzu said calmly, "Ichi-nii, pancakes are on the table, help yourself."

Sitting himself down, he threw away all thoughts about everything, and just indulged himself into the heavenly pancakes made by sweet Yuzu.

"So, Ichi-nii, how did things go with Grimmjow yesterday while we were out?" Karin asked, grinning, and sitting down beside him.

_Fuck. Thanks a lot, Karin._

"Um, everything's fine. Things were fine." He muttered, shoveling in another mouthful of pancakes.

_Please don't ask me anything else._

"Oh, okay. Cool."

_Thank GOD._

"Yep."

After breakfast, he dragged his body upstairs, and flopped down on his bed. He gripped the sheets and curled into a ball. He breathed, and was shocked when his nose was filled with none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's expensive cologne. He wanted to rip his sheets of the bed, and burn them, but some part of him still loved Grimmjow, and he hated it. He wanted to just forget about him. Forget about everything.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Ichigo slowly reached for his phone, wishing that it was and wasn't Grimmjow. He wanted to confront Grimmjow, but at the same time, he was scared to.

He checked the screen, and was surprised to find it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey King, how ya doin'?"

"What the hell? Shiro? How'd you get my number?" Oh yeah, he was awake now.

"Heh, you dropped your student ID at the café. You go to Karakura High?"

Ichigo grabbed his bag and fumbled through it, it was true. His card was gone.

"Yes. Give it back." He said coldly.

"So impolite, King."

_I hate you._

"Please."

"That's more like it. Meet me at the same place as yesterday."

Click.

_That idiot hung up on me._

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

"UGH, what now Shiro?" He growled, annoyed.

"Who's Shiro?" This voice…It wasn't Shiro.

It was Grimmjow.

"Anyways, Ichi, where were you yesterday? I looked all over for you at the beach, and I couldn't find you. You okay?" Grimmjow's voice never failed to make him swoon a bit.

"Uh ,y-yeah, I'm fine."

_Just freakin' dandy. Yeah, I saw you making out with some chick yesterday, but oh, I'm just perfectly FINE._

"Okay, cool, you wanna get together today?"

"Yeah, listen, Grim, we need to talk."

"No, Nel, get off me, I'm on the phone."

Ichigo heard a faint voice in the background, "Grimmjow-kunnnn, hurry up!"

"Who's that?" He asked. _Probably just another girlfriend out of a million others._

"Uh, no one. Meet you at my house at three, 'kay?"

Click.

_Dammit. He hung up on me too._

_Whatever. This is good. Then I can finally ask Grimmjow what the hell happened at the beach._

_…_

**_YAAAAAAY! Chapter three is DONE. _**

**_Thank you, readers, for sticking with me and my little story x3 YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME orz - Divine R&R Please and thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while, but thank you so much for showing support to my story! Hope you guys are likin' it so far and continue reading! It makes me really happy to know that some people out there enjoy reading my stories. Really. *Tears up***

**WOOT WOOT, love you all. Now, I won't keep you any longer from…CHAPTER FOUR! (Don't own Bleach)**

**-Divine**

…**...**

**Chapter Four**

_Ohmigod, I actually came. Why did I come? I'm so stupid. Now I just put myself in an endlessly awkward situation. Nice going. _

It was too late to back out. Standing on Grimmjow's million dollar doorstep, Ichigo instantly regretted his choice. He mustered all the bravery he had, and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, it was not Grimmjow. It was a female.

"Who are you?" She asked in a high, nasally voice.

_Who the hell are you?_

"Uh, ah, I'm here for Grimmjo-"

"Ichi, that you?" Grimmjow appeared in the doorway, clothes disheveled and messy.

He felt like he'd been sprayed with buckets of cold water.

"Nel, hurry up and leave." He growled, shoving the girl out effortlessly. "Ichigo, c'mon in."

The girl whipped her sea foam hair in Ichigo's face, stuck her chin up in the air, and walked way.

_Thank goodness._

"So, Ichigo, where'd you go yesterday?" Grimmjow asked him, settling down on the sofa.

"Um, right, about that. I need to ask you something."

"Oh, sure. Shoot."

"Um, uh…" Ichigo couldn't quite grasp the right way to put it.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow sounded frustrated.

"IsawyoumakingoutwithsomebodyyesterdaythatswhyIlef t."

Grimmjow was stone still. "What?"

"I said, I saw you making out with somebody yesterday, that's why I left."

_Yeah, I saw it, so don't deny it._

"Oh,"

"Wanna explain to me what the hell that was?!" Ichigo raised his voice.

"What the hell, Ichi? What are you talking about?" Grimmjow played dumb.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ichigo screamed as his emotions finally snapped.

"Okay, Ichi, calm down. I'll tell you what happened. Just-just don't flip out again, okay?" The taller male said gently, reaching his hands towards Ichigo's.

_Don't touch me._

Ichigo felt his heart waver a bit when Grimmjow's hand met his.

_Nonononono. Don't do this, self._

"Start explaining." He said monotonously.

"Okay, so you know how that chick had the same color hair as you? Yeah, she also had similar eyes to you," He started.

_Excuse me? Are you implying the fact that I have a girl's eyes?!_

"And when she kissed me, it felt like I was kissing _you_." Grimmjow had a small smile on his face when he finished, "and so I completely forgot that she was a chick. Please don't be mad, Ichi. I was thinking of you when I kissed her."

"Oh, well, uh…" Ichigo really didn't know whether he should be happy, or really really pissed off.

"So will you forgive me, Ichi? You're the _only_ one for me, Ichigo. I love you."

Grimmjow said, staring straight into the berries eyes, pulling the smaller male closer, he leaned his forehead against the other's. "Please?"

Ichigo felt his heart beat race at the words.

_Damn you, Ichigo. Damn you for being such a sucker for love_

"O-okay Grimmjow_, _but if this _ever_ happens again, there will be no more forgiving." He replied firmly.

Ichigo was instantly pulled into a bear hug.

"You're the best, Ichigo!" Grimmjow said oh-so-sweetly, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Then again, and again. Then, he pushed Ichigo into a wall with so much force, Ichigo felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. Grimmjow gripped his wrists, and held them above his head. Ichigo suddenly felt the urge to leave. It was a weird feeling he never had when he and Grimmjow were…doing it. He was supposed to be thinking about Grimmjow only at times like this, but a certain albino kept forcing his way into Ichigo's head.

_Shiro…_

Suddenly, Grimmjow's having his hands all over him felt disgusting. Ichigo started to try to shove Grimmjow off him.

"Woah, Ichi, what's wrong-"

Grimmjow was cut off as he heard a small vibrating sound near Ichigo's hips, where his pocket was. It was flashing.

"Ignore it." Grimmjow murmured gruffly, keeping his hold on Ichigo's slender waist.

"N-no, Grimmjow, I c-can't!" Ichigo struggled to get the heavier man off of him.

"Why not? It's no one important, is it?"

"Well how would I know, you won't let go of me, so how am I supposed to see?" Ichigo said in a hurry. When Grimmjow finally let go with a loud dramatic sigh, Ichigo bent down and slipped the phone out of his pocket. The screen blinked, and the words 'unknown caller' appeared.

"Hello?" He spoke in the device."

"King? Where the hell are ya? I've been sitting here forever."

Oh no. He'd forgotten all about Shiro.

_Shit._

"Ahh, crap. Sorry Shiro, I got caught up in some," He eyed Grimmjow, "Stuff."

Grimmjow was leaning his face close to the speaker so he could listen too.

"Well hurry your ass over here. I don't got all day, y'know." Shiro huffed impatiently.

Shoving Grimmjow's face away, he answered, "Right. I will, I'm so sorry, Shiro."

"Right. See ya."

_Click._

"Who was that?" Grimmjow asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"U-uh, just someone I met yesterday at the beach."

"Really?"

"Um, yep."

"Alright, see ya, Ichi." Grimmjow said, giving the red head a small wave of his hand, and with that, Ichigo was out the door.

Walking, Ichigo shook his head. He needed to get his thoughts together.

_What happened back there with Grimmjow? Why is Shiro the only person I can think about? What the hell is wrong with me?_

…...

**YYAAAAAAYYY, chapter four is complete! Thank you for reading, and leaving your fantastic reviews! Love y'all Orz **

**What will become of the albino? Read to find out. *Evil laugh***

**R&R Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo, this is chapter five for Moving On, and thank you guys sooo much for your positive reviews! They mean a lot to me! 3 Love you guys! **

**Okay, now for chapter five…PLEASE 'NJOY! :D**

**-Divine**

…**.**

**Chapter Five**

As he neared the café, Ichigo has mixed emotions tumbling around inside him. He relieved that Grimmjow apologized and all, but something didn't feel right. Something didn't feel right when he decided to forgive Grimmjow. Something didn't feel right when he thought about Shiro.

_Whatever_,he thought, _I'll think about it later._

"Ichi! Over here!" Shiro cried, waving his hand in the air.

Ichigo gave him a small smile, and walked over, "Sorry for taking so long. I went to Grimmjow's."

Shiro's lips pursed into a thin line. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided against it.

_Okay?_

"So, my ID card?" Ichigo extended his palm, and waggled his fingers.

"Oh. Right," The albino's voice had lost some of its prior energy, slapping the card into the other's hand.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. So why did you go to him?" Shiro's sudden change in topic made Ichigo slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, I don't really think that's any of-" Ichigo stopped as Shiro furiously cut him off.

"What, you don't think it's _my_ business that the one I _love_ is still seeing his boyfriend," He snapped, anger showing on his face, air quoting the word 'boyfriend', "Even after he cheated on him? Actually, Ichigo, I'm pretty damn sure it's my business."

Ichigo really didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't angry for the outburst, which was weird because normally, when one gets yelled at, they usually don't feel…like this. Grimmjow never made him feel like this, he never made him feel _wanted_, and the thought of Shiro actually caring made him happy. Ichigo was at a loss for words, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Shiro, noticing what he'd done, slapped his palm over his mouth, embarrassed and angry that he let himself lose control like that in front of the one he loved.

"Shit, I-I'm sorry King. I didn't mean to-" Shiro was stopped from finishing his sentence because out of nowhere, Ichigo had leaned down and pressed his lips against his. It was quick, like he was there one second then gone the next, like it never happened, but Shiro was pretty damn sure Ichigo had just kissed him.

"W-wha…Did you jus'…W-wha…?" The albino's mind was trying to process what just happened, and was failing. He tried to speak, but no sound came out of his throat. His eyes wide, he stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was keeping his freak out on the inside.

_WHAT THE FUCK, ICHIGO?! WHY DID YOU KISS HIM?! SCREW YOU, SCREW. YOU!_

"Shit, I am _so_ sorry, Shiro, I don't know what happened but you were just there and so I…I…" He rambled on and on, not knowing what to say or do.

_Crap, is he pissed?_

All his worries were thrown out the window when he heard a female voice far behind him.

"Ne, ne, Grim-kun, let's hurry up and eat so we can go to a hotel later on!"

Ichigo froze. Shiro must've heard it too, because his eyes widened even more as he tilted his head to see who was behind Ichigo.

It was Grimmjow. And he wasn't alone.

_That motherfuckin' bastard! _Shiro thought, his hands clenching into fists. He wanted to walk right up the fucker, pound his stupid face into the ground, then choke the life out of him.

_How dare he hurt Ichigo like this?!_

He needed to calm down. He never killed a man, and he wasn't going to start.

Speaking of Ichigo, Shiro whipped his head over to the read head, only to find a stream of tears rolling down his face. The smaller male was shaking so hard, whether it was from anger or sadness he didn't know. What he did know though, was that he _never_ wanted to see Ichigo cry like that again.

Ichigo felt like his legs were going to give away any second. He _knew_ this was going to happen, and yet he_ still_ agreed to take him back. Why? How could he be so naïve?

His body shook, as the tears just ran and ran. He wanted to stop, but he just _couldn't._ It was too _painful._ His heart broke for what seemed like the hundredth time, and he hated it. He hated himself for being so naïve, he hated himself for forgiving the man, he hated Grimmjow for hurting him again and again, and he hated himself for letting it happen.

His vision suddenly blackened as something covered his eyes. He felt somebodies sturdy chest pressed against his back.

"King," Shiro whispered.

Shiro had slipped his hand over Ichigo's eyes, and then encircled his waist with the other.

"It's better not to watch."

And for a second there, _just a second,_ Ichigo felt as if everything was going to be okay.

…

**Awww, poor Ichi :,(**

**Grimmjow you jerk.**

**Shiro, you're such a charmer.**

**So there it is! Chapter Five! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well, and I apologize for the shortness of it all x3 I know this chapter didn't include much, but the next chapter is what counts.**

**Here's a small heads up for the next chapter (sort of a teeny, itty, bitty spoiler, if you don't want to read, well…SCROLL UP, QUICK):**

**SHIRO AND GRIM HAVE A SHOWDOWN, AND ICHIGO WILL FINALLY DECIDE WHO HE REALLY WANTS, YAAAY.**

**Thank you guys for the feedback, and I hope you leave more reviews for me! ^^**

**So, please review!**

**-Divine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here it is! Chapter six! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! 3**

**Love y'all. (Oh, I forgot, thank you to those who brought up the whole "Renji wasn't even in the story but you put his name there" thing! Sorry for the whole confusion! I meant Shiro, and I have corrected it! :D)**

**-Divine**

…**.**

**Chapter Six**

"It's better if you don't watch."

And for a second there,_ just a second_, Ichigo felt as if everything was going to be okay.

"C'mon, King. He doesn't deserve your tears. Let's get outta here." Shiro whispered gently, taking his hands off the other's eyes, and turning his head around to face him.

Luckily, Grimmjow hadn't noticed them. He was sitting at a table where his back was facing them. Ichigo nodded slightly. The tears had finally subsided, and now Ichigo was just standing there. Just standing there. Shiro grabbed the red head's hand, and lead him to the entrance, which fortunately, was out of Grimmjow's line of sight.

When Shiro tugged gently on his arm, Ichigo tried to move his legs, but they felt glued to the spot. With all his might, he took a step forward, and another one, and another one. He didn't know what to do after this. Was he supposed to just go back to Grimmjow like nothing happened?

_No. I will never make that mistake again._

Grimmjow was currently taking another one of his latest hookup out on a date. He didn't really care for the date, just the sex. But girls made a big fuckin' deal out of it, so he just played along nicely, got them into bed, then dumped them. Che, women. So fucking troublesome.

_That's why I have Ichi._ He smirked. The boy would do whatever he told him to. _If I told him to take a fuckin' bullet for me, he'd probably do that too._

Walking into the café he was taking her to, she clung to his arm and said, "Ne, ne, Grim-kun, let's hurry up and eat so we can go to a hotel later on!" He really wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up. The bitch was just so damn whiny. Ichigo never whined. At the thought of the red head, he smirked again. Walking to their table, Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. _Hurry up and get this fuckin' date over with. I need to get laid._

Ten minutes into deciding what she wanted, Grimmjow really wanted to slap her across the face, and tell her to hurry the fuck up.

"Grim-kun," She whined in that annoying high voice of hers.

"What?" He growled out, sighing in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom for a bit." She said cheerily, completely oblivious to Grimmjow's growing impatience.

"Whatever." He flipped her off.

She headed towards the entrance, where the restroom was located, and before she got far, he was going to ask her to tell him what the hell she wanted to eat, so that he wouldn't have to wait for another ten minutes when she got back out. He turned his head in the direction of the entrance, and was about to do just that, when his voice caught in his throat. He'd spotted a head or orange. Could it be?

_No way._

If Ichigo saw him like this, he'd never be forgiven. Wait a minute, yes he would. The corners of Grimmjow's mouth twitched up into a grin. _All I gotta do is apologize, grovel a bit, then fuck 'im. Easy as pie._

What confused him was the person who was beside Ichigo. They both looked like, but the other man looked a lot more menacing._ Gold on black eyes? What a creep. What the hell is Ichigo doing, hanging out with him?_

Ichigo was heading towards the entrance, with the albino's hand around Ichigo's shoulders.

_Who does he think he is, touching what's mine?_

All prior worries about being seen flew out of his mind. All he could think about right now was getting that creepy albino off his property. Taking giant steps, he walked over. As he approached the pair, he reached out, grabbed the albino's arm, and growled out, "Who the hell are you?"

Shiro was leading Ichigo towards the entrance, with his arm around the smaller male's shoulders, when all of a sudden, the arm was gone, and a voice growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Ichigo whipped his head around so hard, he almost gave himself whiplash.

It was Grimmjow. He'd seen him.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod._

He was frozen on the spot. Grimmjow was the person he _did not_ want to meet right now. He didn't know if he could face him without having a breakdown.

Ichigo turned to look at Shiro, and noticed his eyes were filled with fury.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Shiro snarled back, knowing exactly who the other was.

"I'm Ichigo's boyfriend, you gotta problem with tha'?" Grimmjow advanced on Shiro.

The albino leaned in close, so close that he could feel the other breathing, "Yes. I _do_."

And with that, Shiro shoved Grimmjow out the entrance door, and snapped, "You're _not_ Ichigo's boyfriend. You never _were_, and never_ will_ be."

The blue haired man stumbled a bit, "Yeah? Who are you to say that?"

"Who am I to say that? Hm, well let's see. While you were off fuckin' some stupid bitch, I was the one with Ichigo. While you were kissing some random chick, I was the one with Ichigo. While you were-" Shiro's face jerked to the left _hard._ Grimmjow had just punched him. That bastard just _punched_ him.

Shiro's face darkened and he moved in on Grimmjow slowly, "I will _never_ let you hurt Ichigo _again."_ He snarled, tackling the other male to the ground. Customers were staring at them, and Ichigo was screaming at them to stop.

_How did it become like this?! _Ichigo thought.

He watched in horror as the two men were on the floor, grabbing each other by the shirt collar, and relentlessly punching each other. He gasped as he saw Shiro kneed in the stomach.

"Stop!" He screamed, not giving a shit how much attention they were drawing, "_Stop!"_

They both continued to tumble around, and Ichigo was horrified to find that Grimmjow had busted Shiro's lip, and there were a few red scratches that stood out on his pale face. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had a black eye, and also a busted lip. Ichigo found himself not caring very much for the well-being Grimmjow, but instead prayed that Shiro wouldn't get seriously injured.

"_Stop! Shiro! Please…"_ Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs, the tears came again. He didn't want Shiro to get hurt. He loved him. He loved him _so_ much.

The moment Shiro saw tears roll down Ichigo's eyes, immediately, he stopped. He would do _anything_ to make Ichigo happy and smiling again, and if stopping would help, he would do it. He stopped throwing punches, and was trying to block them now instead.

"Heh, you're such a pussy." Grimmjow laughed, throwing a punch to Shiro's face, which he blocked.

"Maybe. But if it makes Ichigo happy, I'll do anything." Shiro replied, breathless.

"Ichigo's MINE. Don't you dare touch him." Grimmjow yelled furiously.

"No. You had a chance to make him yours, quite a lot, actually, but you fucked those up. He's _mine_. Unlike you, I would _never_ make him cry, I would_ never_ leave him alone."

Grimmjow was still throwing punches, and he didn't know if he could take it any longer. He felt as if was going to pass out, but just then, he felt the weight of the bigger man lifted off him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow cried, thrashing wildly.

It was the cops. Someone had witnessed the fight, and called the cops. Shiro tried to sit up, as he watched Grimmjow dragged off by the police, and winced. He was bruised all over. He noticed someone kneel down beside him, and noticed that it was Ichigo. The smaller male buried his face into Shiro's shirt. His shoulders were shaking, and Shiro knew that he was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Ichi. I didn't mean to scare ya like that. Shhh." He rubbed his hand soothingly on the other's back, ignoring the thundering pain on his shoulders.

"I love you so much." He heard Ichigo whisper, and he froze. In his chest, a warm, comfortable feeling bloomed.

"R-really, you do?"

Ichigo nodded, "When you were fighting with Grimmjow, all I could think about was you. I was hoping and hoping that you wouldn't get hurt," He took a deep breath, "God, this is all my fault."

Upon hearing that, the albino jerked the sobbing red head's chin up, "Don't you ever say that again," He said firmly, "None of this is your fault. You understand?"

He then gently kissed Ichigo on the forehead, then on his lips.

"I love ya."

…

**Why, this sure was a long chapter! Wooh! Did you guys enjoy that? xD I know I did. So, I guess Ichigo and Shiro are officially together? What happened to Grimmjow in the end? Hehe, read to find out! X)**

**So please leave behind your awesome reviews, and continue to read this fic. :]**

**I'll have chapter 7 up and at 'em in no time, but for now...I'm exhausted. Dx**

**Love y'all.**

**-Divine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guyssss, here' chapter seven! I just finished watching a romance movie, and the movie may have gotten to my head, so do forgive me if I make things a biiiit sappy. :D Pure Shiro x Ichi action/fluff, this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

**-Divine**

…**.**

**Chapter Seven**

Shiro stood on Ichigo's doorstep, facing eachother, Shiro held Ichigo's hand in his.

"So, what are we now?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"We're lovers now, King." Shiro replied, pressing his forehead against the other's.

"L-lovers…"

"What, you don't want to be?"

"N-no! Soryy, I just…" Ichigo replied, blushing heavily.

"Heh, I'm just teasing ya, King." Shiro smirked.

"B-baka." He growled in a joking manner, lightly shoving the albino.

"Ow!" He winced, Ichigo had just hit a bruise.

"Crap. Sorry." He replied meekly.

"It's alright, King."

Tension was in the air, thick as smoke.

"U-uh, so I guess I'll see you later." Ichigo stammered.

"Yeah. Bye, King. Love ya." Shiro turned around and was about to leave, when Ichigo spoke, "Wait, uh…Do you…Do you want to come in for a sec?"

When Shiro turned around, he saw Ichigo was blushing like man, and fidgeting. He smirked. His little lover was just too cute. "Yeah, I'll come."

Ichigo was glad his family was out at the moment. Both men were snuggled comfortably on the sofa, with Shiro laying his head on Ichigo's lap, all previous tension gone, and was replaced with comfortable silence.

"What do you think happened to Grimmjow?" Ichigo wondered.

Shiro, slightly pissed at the memory of the blue haired douchebag, said, "Don't think about him now, Ichi. All you gotta do is think about me." Pulling the red head down for a kiss. Ichigo let himself drown into the sweetness of it all. The difference between kissing Shiro and Grimmjow was that Grimmjow was always rough and forcing, while Shiro was gentle, and patient.

Shiro suddenly pulled Ichigo down, and pressed him into the couch, facing up.

"You don't know how happy I was today when you said ya loved me." Shiro whispered, nuzzling the red head's hair.

Ichigo reached up and caressed the albino's cheek in wonder, "Being with you is just so _easy_. It's like I don't even have to try, and you already like me for who I am."

Shiro was shocked upon hearing that, "Of course I love you for who you are."

Ichigo gave him a small, sad smile. Shiro knew what Ichigo wanted to say.

_Not Grimmjow._

"Forget him already," Shiro dipped his head, heart breaking a little at his lover's sad face, he brushed his lips against his lover's cheek, "All you gotta do is think about me." He repeated. He was jealous of Grimmjow. Ichigo thought of that blue haired bastard more than he thought about him.

"I would _never_ hurt you, Ichigo. Ever. I love you too much to do that."

Ichigo leaned up and kissed Shiro. Their tongues danced, and Shiro felt a warmth starting to spread in his groin area. He slipped one hand under Ichigo's shirt, making sure to touch every inch of skin on his way up, and another hand into the trembling males, pants, and-

"ICHIGOOOOOOO, WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

The moment shattered as Isshin stumbled through the hallway.

"Shit!" Ichigo immediately shoved the other off him, and stood up.

Isshin ran and tackled Ichigo through the ground.

Shiro just stood there, completely shocked, thinking that Isshin was a rapist or something, Shiro hurriedly pried Isshin off his thrashing red head, and threw him against a wall. He was about to land a punch on the Isshin's face, when Ichigo stopped him.

"NO! Wait!" He cried, standing in front of his father, with both arms spread out, protecting him from further harm.

"Move, Ichigo, he's dangerous!" Shiro cried, completely unaware of the situation before hand.

"Uh, Shiro…this is my father. Dad, this is Shiro." Ichigo introduced them, rubbing a hand on his neck, "This is awkward."

"O-oh…Sir, I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to hurt Ichigo or something." Shiro slapped his palm onto his face, "I'm really sorry, sir."

Isshin had a pleased look on his face, "CALL ME ISSHIN, BOY. ICHIGOOOO MY SON, I'M SOO HAPPY YOU HAVE SUCH A NICE, OVER PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND. OH MASAKIIIII, OUR BOY HAS FOUND HIMSELF A FINE LOVER." Isshin shouted, sprinting away.

"Shut up, dad." Ichigo muttered.

Shiro just smirked. _Interesting._

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw two young girls walk in.

"Oh, Yuzu, Karin, this is Shiro. Uh, Shiro, these are my sisters." Ichigo said, gesturing to them.

"Yo." He smiled, giving them a peace-sign.

"Ichi-nii, I'm glad you've finally found someone better than that Grimmjow jerk. Everytime he came over, he was so fucking rude." Karin mumbled.

"Karin, language." Ichigo warned.

Shiro just laughed, "I like this kid." Ruffling Karin's hair.

Ichigo glanced at him warningly.

"Shiro-san, please make Ichi-nii happy!" Yuzu said, giving him a small smile.

"I will. We're lovers, after all." He grinned, pulling Ichigo close, and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Ichigo sputtered, and shoved his face away.

"Aw, so cold, King."

"Thanks fer havin' me over, King." Shiro said, waving goodbye to Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin.

"No problem. It was weird having you meet my family like that though." Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichi, wheres your mom? I didn't see her in there." The moment it came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. A look of hurt and sadness flickered across the red head's face.

"Um, she died when I was three. She died trying to protect me," Ichigo looked away, "Two guys jumped me on my way home from karate class, my mom saw, and tried to protect me. They had a gun, and she didn't know, so she…she…" The smaller male couldn't bring himself to say anymore. "Um, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Clearing his throat, he put on a smile.

Shiro's heart squeezed tight with guilt, "Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo let himself inside, and shut the door behind him, leaving Shiro standing on his doorstep, irritated that he had hurt his beloved.

Ichigo lay on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. Why did he tell Shiro that? He'd never even told Grimmjow.

_That's because Grimmjow never cared._

Ichigo rolled over on to his sides. The thought of his mother made him feel sad. He missed her even today. Ichigo wondered what Shiro's family was like. The more he delved into the topic of Shiro, the harder the realization hit him. He didn't really know Shiro at all.

…

**Ooooh, now that Grimmjow's out of the way, new problems arise! This fic is almost coming to an end! Woot ^^ Please y'all amazin' reviews and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :]**

**-Divine**


	8. Author's Notice

**Hey, guys, sorry, but this isn't a chapter. D,: I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT HAVING UPLOADED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! School has started already, so my schedule is quite packed. NOT TO WORRY THOUGH! I SHALL STILL TRY AND UPDATE ON A DAILY/WEEKLY BASIS! And I noticed that most of you awesome guys favorite and follow my story, but don't leave behind your awesome reviews. D: It would be nice to know what you guys think of my story, they give me confidence, and make me very happy. :D**

**-Divine**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for encouraging me along the way, here is the list of my awesome reviewers. Love ya all. CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINALLY HEREEEE, YAAAAAY! I will continue uploading now, and the hiatus status shall be removed :]**

**Thank you: **

**IchigoXrenjilover15 , *confidence received* you really are awesome :] Thanks for being so understanding. I will definitely let you know if I need help with anything.**

**PinkTorpedo **

**Wereteen25 **

**Happy-go-lucky-writer **

**Thebookworm90 **

**Chaos **

**Hichi123 **

**Silver Wolf **

**Lilynette Gingerbuck**

**Voluptuous**

**ValeryaPotter **

**cccccCc **

**Mountain-Tenshi **

**Astera94 **

**Mayuzu **

**Soya Pie **

**Cantarella3621 **

**Fallowell**

**Zer0Espada **

**Moving on…**

**-Divine**

…

**Chapter Eight**

Ichigo had been avoiding Shiro for four days straight already, ignoring his calls and everything. He just had a lot on his mind, and he didn't know if he could face the albino just yet. On his mind were things about Grimmjow, and then things about Shiro. Always those two. He wondered what happened to Grimmjow. Where was he? What was he doing now? Now that they had officially "broken up"-

…Were they broken up? He'd never mentioned anything to Grimmjow about breaking up. Were they still together? Did that mean he was cheating?! Arghh, it was all just so frustrating! He wanted to slam his head against concrete ground.

He sat in his usual café, the place where Shiro had first taken him to. The place had become like a second home to him. A place where he could relax and think.

He wondered whether Grimmjow still thought they were together or not.

_I don't think so. Not after what happened last time. But then again, neither he nor I ever brought up breaking up. Should I have a talk with him? In person?_ Ichigo shivered, he was worried that if he did that, Grimmjow would lose his cool and attack him.

_No. Don't be a coward. You have to do this. It's the right thing to do._

He sighed, taking a sip from his cup. It was his fifth coffee, and it didn't make him feel any better. Setting the cup down rather roughly, he turned his mind to Shiro.

_I don't know anything about him, and I doubt he really knows anything about me either. How can two people, who barely know each other, be in love?_ He wondered if they got to know each other better, would they still love one another. _Was Shiro really in love with him? Or was he in love with the person he thought he was? _The thought of losing Shiro made him shiver. He didn't want the albino to hate him.

_Well, it's not like I can just walk up to him and ask him to tell me every single thing about himself, that's just weir- BAM!_

Ichigo almost flew out of his seat at the sudden sound. His heat beating crazily, he turned around to find furious gold on black eyes glaring at him.

"Where. The. Hell. Were. You." Shiro barked out, grabbing Ichigo by his front collar.

He didn't understand, why was Shiro this pissed?

"I was…just trying to clear my head a bit before I met up with you." Ichigo gasped.

"Ever since that night, you completely ignored me. You ignored my calls, my texts, I even tried to fucking email you!" Shiro snarled.

Ichigo felt tears rise to his eyes. He'd never seen Shiro like this before. It scared him. He didn't know this Shiro. It made him wonder if he ever even did.

"You gonna abandon me like _she_ did? You gonna throw me away like I was just some little toy to you to make yer life more interesting?! Is that it?" Shiro yelled.

They were definitely drawing attention. There was a waitor nearby who looked like he wanted to tell both of them to stop it and leave, but was too afraid because Shiro looked absolutely demonical.

_Abandon? She? What? This is the first time I'm hearing all of this._ Shiro's words stung.

Shiro then gripped Ichigo's arm tight, Ichigo cried out in pain. He dragged him outside, and threw him against the wall. Shiro barked out laughter. Raking an angry hand through his hair, he asked,

"You enjoy toyin' with my feelings, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo flinched. He'd never heard Shiro call him that before. He wanted to tell Shiro that he'd gotten it all wrong, and that it wasn't like that, he would never toy with another's feelings, but the albino was to furious to let him speak. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He was seriously scared. He never knew that he had hurt Shiro so deeply. He felt guilt and shame well up inside him. As much as he tried to hold back, a tear still managed to escape.

Shiro stopped dead in his raging fury. The single lone tear that rolled down the side of Ichigo's face brought him back from his emotions. The words he'd just screamed out echoed inside his mind. What had he done? He was so caught up in the past, he'd hurt the one person he never intended to hurt. He took a step forward, and was devastated to find Ichigo backing away, like he was afraid. What he'd said was unforgivable. He'd lost control of his emotions, and freaked out. But he as just so scared. So scared of abandonment. So scared of being alone again. Since he'd met Ichigo, the big black hole in his heart had been filled. He loved him, and yet he still hurt him.

"Ichigo, I…I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Ichigo said nothing, he just turned and ran.

"FUCK!" Shiro yelled in guilt, anger, and sadness. He slammed his fists against a wall. He'd been trying to contact Ichigo since their last…meeting. He had to apologize. He had to make things right again. He just had to. He couldn't lose Ichigo. He couldn't.

…

**Omigosh, CHAPTER EIGHT IS DONE! Hahahahaha, I'm so happy right now.**

**Thank you reviewers for your awesome reviews! They truly mean a whole lot to me! **

**-Divine**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeeeey guys! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL. I will be taking turns updating between the two of my stories…Just wanted to let you know. O3o **

**I was so bored I brought my computer to school and started typing up yaoi drama in my classroom. My friends were all, "WTF VIENNA, what are you **_**typing?!"**_** I'm just all, "Something magical." **

**Haha, anyways, without further ado…(we shall see how things turn out between Shiro and our little Ichi berry.)**

**-Divine**

…**.**

**Chapter Nine**

Shiro slammed his fist into the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo." He chanted, running an angry hand through his snow white hair. He was scared out of his mind. He was going to lose Ichigo. Ichigo hated him now. Jesus Christ, what had he _done_?! He needed to fix this. He needed to fix that broken look on Ichigo he'd never, ever wanted to see. His beloved was crying, and it was all his fault.

He'd tried everything. He'd called him, texted him, left him dozens of voicemail, but still no reply, and it was driving him crazy. Of course, he had no one to blame but himself. _Is Ichigo okay?_ He thought frantically, what if something happened to him? What if he decided that he wanted Grimmjow after all? He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut, and willing the thought to go away. He needed to fix this before it was too late.

Shiro rushed out of his car, and headed towards the Kurosaki household. He hadn't come here sooner because he didn't have the face to meet Ichigo in person. His pride wouldn't have let him. But his pride could go straight to hell if it caused any pain to the red head. He knocked three times, and before he could do anything to react, the door flung open, and in front of him stood a very, very pissed off Isshin.

"What happened with you and my son?" He growled dangerously, advancing on the albino, the previous happy-go-lucky Isshin completely wiped out from his expression. "He has done nothing but lock himself up in his room since he came back from the café. He even refused to have his meals." It made his heart twist in guilt and shame. He had hurt Ichigo so much. Isshin jabbed an accusing finger at him, "You know what? You stay away from my son, you hear me? I can tell that you broke his heart. He doesn't need to go through the same thing twice."

Shiro gulped, choosing his words carefully before he answered seriously, "I swear to god, I never meant to hurt him. I was an asshole, I just completely snapped. God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" He muttered, pressing a palm into his forehead.

Isshin stared at the wreck of emotions in front of him, and was silent.

"Well, don't be saying all that to me." He grunted suddenly.

Shiro's head snapped up, "W-wha…?"

"You heard me. Go to him, and fix this mess." Isshin grinned.

Shiro nodded once, before taking off down the road, back to his car, ready to face Ichigo.

"AHHH THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH AND YOUNG LOVE IS THE BEST!" He could hear Isshin screaming. He grinned. He was going to fix this.

Shiro groaned, slamming his head against his headrest. He'd said all those things about how he was gonna find Ichi and make things right again, but at the moment, he had no idea where the other was. He'd searched all the possible areas in which Ichigo might have been, but still no sight of the teen. Shiro let his eyes roam throughout the street in front of him. There were so many people, he feared he wouldn't be able to recognize Ichigo even if he was here. Then, out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. It was a head of orange…next to a head of blue. Shiro's spirit deflated as he saw his berry with his ex. They were both walking out of a coffee shop, drinks in hand. Ichigo's faced was etched in sadness, and Grimmjow looked like he was listening closely to what the other had to say. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. No, he couldn't back down now, he was so close. Ichigo was his.

He flung his door open, and rushed out, squeezing past the huge crowd.

"Ichigo!" He called, hoping to catch the carrot top's attention. Far away, the red head's head snapped up as he heard his name. He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the sound, and his eyes widening when he caught sight the albino.

Shiro had finally found a way over to Ichigo, and panted as he stopped in front of him.

"S-Shiro?" He gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with _him_." Shiro replied, not harshly, but concerned instead.

"He came to me, asking for help." Grimmjow snarled, placing himself infront of his ex-boyfriend.

Shiro was pained that he had made Ichigo feel the need to consult Grimmjow with anything. His expression softened as he said, "Ichi, please. Give me a chance to explain myself, and if you still decide not to take me back at the end of my explanation, I'll disappear, and you'll never have to see me again," He said, then held his palms facing the front, and extended them, "Ever."

Ichigo just stood there, looking confusedly at Gimmjow, until he spoke, "No. You had a chance, and you screwed it up." Shiro winced as he remembered that he had said something similar to the blue haired man before, and having it said back to him was like a slap in the face.

Shiro stared at the ground, "…"

"So back off." Grimmjow growled.

"No." Shiro whispered.

"What was that, asshole?" Grimmjow snarled, silently daring him to repeat it.

Shiro looked up, his eyes burning with intensity, "No," He said, advancing on bigger male, "I will _never_ let go of him. I _love _him, more than you ever can, or will."

Grimmjow's fierce expression immediately crumpled at his words, as a small smile dawned his lips.

Shocked at the sudden change of moods, Shiro was wordless.

The blue haired man gently nudged Ichigo forward, and nodded slightly. "There's your answer, Ichigo. Now go to him."

Shiro just sputtered, as Ichigo was motionless, his face blushing, "W-what?" The albino asked. Ichigo just took his hand, and lead him away. Shiro turned around, and saw Grimmjow grinning at him. Shiro did not grin back, nor did he wave. Instead,

gold-on-black eyes met cyan, and instantly, both men felt as if a huge storm had just blown over, and everything was peaceful again. "_Thank you." _Shiro mouthed, moving his lips only slightly.

Grimmjow's grin only grew, as he himself turned his back to them, and strolled casually down the jam packed lane, his shadow disappearing in the crowd.

…

**Haha, Grimmjow, wasn't that nice of him? Yay, chapter nine is done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all leave behind your amazing and awesome reviews!**

**-Divine**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Whoo, hey there guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I noticed that the last chapter left a looot of people confused, actually, this chapter was originally going to be made to explain the last chapter, but I just hadn't gotten to it yet. :p Anyways, ENJOYYY!**

**-Divine**

**...**

**Chapter Ten**

**Before Grimmjow arrived...**

_Ring Ring Ring..._

_"_Hello?" The voice on the other end spoke.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed. His mind was spinning. He was calling Grimmjow, the person he least expected himself to for help from.

"I-Ichi?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Grim, it's me." Ichigo replied, his voice cracking. Raking a hand through his wild orange locks.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked him.

Ichigo was shocked. Grimmjow actually sounded worried.

He felt a giggle bubble up his throat, and out of his lips.

Grimmjow, fully aware of how weird Ichigo was acting, said, "Talk to me, Ichi."

"I-it's Shiro...He...'' On the other line, Ichigo choked up a bit.

"What?"

"I...I think he hates me now."

This was his chance. He could screw everything up for the albino bastard and Ichigo. He could steal his berry back.

The blue haired man was about to open his mouth when something stopped him. There was a heavy feeling in his chest. It made his heart throb, and squeeze tight. No. He couldn't do this to Ichigo. After all he did to him, he deserved better. _Stop being a selfish asshole, Grimmjow,_ a small voice inside his head spoke. _You know that Ichigo would never be happy with you. There is no future for you both. It's time to let go. _The voice was right. Ichigo deserved someone better. He couldn't hurt the red head even more than he already did.

Suddenly, it was like a huge fog had been lifted. He rested a hand over his heart.

"G-grim?"

"Where should I meet you?"

* * *

Ichigo felt hesitant to meet up with Grimmjow. He'd felt stupid that he had even called him in the first place. What surprised him was that the man was still willing to meet up with him and help him, after everything that has happened between them.

Ichigo sighed, arriving at their meeting place. He immediately spotted a head of blue, and his lips couldn't help but tug upwards a bit._ He actually came.  
_

The blue haired man spotted Ichigo, and offered a small wave. Ichigo returned with a wave of his own.

It amused him to no end how casual and normal they were acting. Just like old times. Being with Grimmjow, he never needed to make an effort to impress. Grimmjow had always liked him the way he was. He supposed that that was why he loved him. His heart squeezed tight.

He approached the man, "Hey, uh, Grimmjow. Thanks for...y'know." He awkwardly gestured to the ground, silently meaning _coming here._

"No problem," The other man replied, flashing him a grin,"Trouble in paradise?"

If Ichigo had been more energetic, he'd have responded with a light punch to the arm, and a "shut up, asshole.", but he wasn't, so he just shrugged.

"Tha' a yes?"

Ichigo glared, "Don't make me regret this, Grimmjow."

All traces of joking were erased from Grimmjow's face. The man looked away, "So, what happened?"

"What?"

"C'mon Ichi. You know what. What happened between you an' tha' snowflake?"

"I uh, sort of avoided him for a while." Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow raised one fine brow. Silently urging the other to continue.

"And he mistook that for me wanting to leave him."

Grimmjow whistled.

"An' whaddya want me to do about it?" He asked.

Ichigo jerked his head around, "Huh?"

"Well, obviously, you called me here 'cuz you wanted my help, no?"

"No! I called you here because...because..." _Why did I call him here?_

Finally, the red head just shrugged, "I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

* * *

"Well, seems like the only way you're gonna be able ta fix this is if you go an' talk to him, smartass." Grimmjow concluded, walking out of the coffee shop. He'd taken Ichigo here to calm his nerves.

"Easier said than done." He replied, "I don't think he really wants to talk to me right now."

Grimmjow snorted. "Pansy."

"Shut up! I'm serious."

"If ya really loved him, ya would go all out fer him."

Ichigo started at the taller male in awe. Grimmjow could be real deep sometimes.

Grimmjow took a big gulp of his coffee, and froze when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. White. He saw white. He smirked. _F__inally,_ he thought. Fuckin' snowflake finally grew a pair.

"Ichigo," He said quietly.

"What?" Ichigo replied, fully unaware of the albino approaching them.

"Don't say anything. Just let me handle this."

"Grimmjow, what are you talking ab-"

"Ichigo!"

* * *

**Back to the present...**

"Ichigo, stop!" Shiro gasped, tugging them to a halt. Ichigo had dragged him for blocks.

When the red head turned around, his eyes were glistening.

Shiro wrapped the smaller male into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Ichigo. I'm so sorry." He whispered into the red head's ear.

"I-I'm sorry too, Shiro." Ichigo whispered.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong."

"I avoided you for so long. I made you hurt, and i'm sorry." Ichigo sobbed.

"Sh, don't cry, Ichi. I love you."

"Don't say that..." Ichigo choked out.

Shiro stared down at him in confusion.

"How can y-you love me, when you barely know anything about me? When I barely know anything about you?"

"I know that you are the most charming, most beautiful, most sexiest man I've ever met. You are hilarious, fiesty, and serious at the same time. That, to me alone, is enough. As for me, My name is Shirosaki Ogichi, I love dogs, hate cats. My favorite fruit was recently updated to being the strawberry. I'm 6'1'', I go to Hollow High, my favorite artists are-"

"Okay!Okay, I get it!" Ichigo put a hand over Shiro's mouth, he was laughing now.

"Ichigo...I love you. I know everything I need to know about you already."

Ichigo eyed him warily, "What if I turn out to be some weird perverted asshole?"

"Then you'll be my weird perverted asshole."

* * *

**Well, I know that this chapter was slightly boring . My creative juices are apparently blocked or something. I can't really wrap my mind on how to further progress their relationship. Hm...**

**Anyways, please leave your awesome reviews behind!**

**-Divine**


End file.
